drachenzahmen_leicht_gemacht_ocfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Spuren ohne Zukunft
Diese Geschichte wird aus stetig wechselnden Sichten geschrieben. Gib dir also etwas Mühe, die Übersicht zu behalten und achte auf die Überschriften! No Future wird aktiv Wieder einmal rannten schreiende Frauen und Kinder aus ihren brennenden Hütten. Der Boden war mit Blut überströmt. Während die meisten der Männer vergeblich versuchten, das Feuer zu löschen, war der Rest auf der Suche nach dem Nachtschatten, der das alles angerichtet hatte. Jeder wusste eigentlich, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Das Bild, was sich einem bot, war dasselbe, wie es ihn den Gerüchte erzählt wurde; alles stand in Flammen, einige wurden aufgeschlitzt und dennoch wurde kein Essen gestohlen. Die Leute waren sich sicher; No Future hatte ihr Dorf überfallen! Als der berühmte Drachenjäger Valentin der Jäger und sein treuer Nadder Stichling mit dem Auftrag, No Future zu erlegen, angeflogen kamen, war das Feuer bereits erloschen. Man hörte noch immer Frauen und Kinder weinen. Als Valentin alle wichtigen Informationen erfragt hatte, stieg er gleich wieder auf Stichling und folgte den Spuren. Valentin wusste bereits, dass No Future sich hauptsächlich am Boden fortbewegt. Bis jetzt hatte Valentin No Future noch nie selbst erlebt, doch von all den Berichten über No Futures Angriffe wusste er, dass man ihn nicht unterschätzen darf. Die Geschichte beginnt... Valentin der Jäger #1 thumb|400pxAls ich heute endlich die Jagd nach No Future, für die ich viele Auftragsbriefe bekommen hatte, startete, war ich sehr unsicher. Ob ich und mein Nadder überhaupt dazu in der Lage sind, einen hasserfüllten und blutdurstigen Nachtschatten zu erlegen? Gerade halte ich mich im Nordwald auf, in den No Future zuletzt geflohen sein soll. In meiner linken Hand halte ich das Seil, an dem mein orangeroter Nadder namens Stichling angebunden ist, der mir treu hinterher stolziert. In meiner Rechten halte ich fest meinen großen Bogen - meine Jagtwaffe erster Wahl. Plötzlich wird Stichling unruhig. Er hat wohl die Fährte aufgenommen! Shadow of Night #1 Einige Jahre zuvor... Shadow of Night und No Future waren noch jung. Sie waren die besten Freunde und lebten bei einer Gruppe Nachtschatten. Shadow of Nights Name war damals Shun und No Future hieß Akaya. Als die beiden einen Berghang herunterliefen, schoss plötzlich ein Pfeil an ihnen vorbei. Einige Drachenjäger waren aufgetaucht und hatten es auf die beiden kleinen Nachtschatten mit den merkwürdigen Schuppenmustern abgesehen. Diese rannten sofort den Berghang wieder hinauf, als No Future ein Pfeil in sein Auge geschossen wurde und er vor Schmerz liegen blieb. Daraufhin rief Shadow of Night die anderen Nachtschatten, die sofort angeflogen kamen, die beiden jungen Nachtschatten im Flug packten und mit ihnen an einen sicheren Ort flogen. Dort legten sie No Future in eine Höhle, wo er versorgt wurde. Schnell war klar, dass er sein Auge verlieren würde und einige Narben für immer bleiben würden. Nach einigen Tagen lief er immer öfter heimlich in den Wald. Shadow of Night machte sich große Sorgen um ihn und suchte ihn immer wieder. Er konnte No Future nie finden, bis er eines Tages Gemurmel in einer tiefen und dunklen Höhle wahrnahm. Dort fand er ihn und beobachtete ihn oft. No Future führte dort immer Selbstgespräche und redete immer davon, wie unfair es sei, dass nur er diese großen Schmerzen erleiden müsse und Shadow of Night immer unverletzt geblieben war. Nachts kehrte er immer zu den anderen Nachtschatten zurück. Diese hatten Shadow of Night gesagt, er dürfe für's erste nicht mit No Future sprechen, da dieser sich erst von den Schmerzen erholen müsse. Daran hielt sich Shadow of Night auch, bis No Future eines Tages in seiner dunklen Höhle anfing zu murmeln, dass er Shadow of Night bestrafen müsse. Dieser war geschockt. Was hatte er ihm denn getan? Er ging zu No Future und redete behutsam auf ihn ein, doch No Future zitterte und ging auf ihn zu. No Future wiederholte immer die Worte: "Ich töte dich! Es tut so weh..." Shadow of Night ging langsam ein paar Schritte zurück und No Future stoppte, hielt sich den Kopf, zitterte und ging weiter auf ihn zu. Shadow of Night lief ängstlich weg, doch er hatte sich verlaufen. Wo waren die anderen Nachtschatten? Bisher war er immer nur No Future zu seiner Höhle und zurück gefolgt. Mit etwas Glück konnte er No Future schließlich entkommen, doch er war nun alleine. Danach lebte er alleine im Wald, bis er erwachsen war. Jahre lang hatte er nichts mehr von No Future gehört, doch als er ausgewachsen war, begann No Futures Vandalismus und Shadow of Night beschloss, ihn zur Strecke zu bringen und zog ihm hinterher. Valentin der Jäger #2 Ich gebe Stichling den Befehl, sofort ruhig zu sein, damit No Future nicht flieht. Wenn ich es mir genau überlege, würde er wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht vor uns abhauen. Die hohen Pflanzen rascheln. Die Größe würde zu No Future passen! Ich zücke meinen Bogen und spanne einen Pfeil. Doch anstelle eines Nachtschatten mit fehlendem Auge, erscheint ein vollkommen gesunder Nachtschatten mit bunten Streifen auf dem Rücken. Dieser knurrt laut und fletscht die Zähne. In seinen Augen sehe ich den Tod. Doch No Future kann es nicht sein. Ich ziele mit dem Pfeil auf seinen Schädel, aber er umgeht mich blitzschnell und ist schon wieder verschwunden. Wie konnte ich nicht schnell genug reagieren? Er ist einfach an mir vorbei gezischt. Stichling hat die Stacheln noch immer aufgestellt und dreht sich verwirrt um sich selbst. In diesem Gestrüpp würde eine Verfolgung wenig bringen. Ich lasse meine Trophäe schweren Herzens fliehen und schreite mit Stichling nun mehr in Richtung Norden. Shadow of Night #2 Blitzschnell stürme ich durch den hohen Farn des dicht bewachsenen Waldes. Ich suche No Future, der sich höchstwahrscheinlich hier aufhält. Ich habe so meine Gründe, warum ich ihn umbedingt töten will. Vorallem mein Stolz spielt da eine große Rolle. Ich fühle mich schon fast verpflichtet, als wäre ich der Hüter von Recht und Ordnung. Wobei, eigentlich geht es mir nur um mich. Vielleicht ist es Rache? In letzter Zeit verstehe ich mich selbst nicht mehr. Eventuell hört das ja alles auf, wenn No Future endlich stirbt. Einen Versuch sollte es ja wert sein... Was ist das? Ich höre Atemzüge und die Geräusche eines Nadders. Vorsichtig blicke ich zwischen den Blättern hindurch und sehe einen Menschen mit seinem Nadder an einem Seil. Schnell stürme ich verdeckt um beide herum, um sie zu verunsichern. Der Mensch greift nach seinem Bogen, doch einen Pfeil sehe ich noch nicht. Nun renne ich frontal auf den jungen Mann zu und stoppe ab. Seinen Pfeil hat er gerade gezückt und zielt auf meinen Kopf. Er ist nicht mein Ziel, ich suche No Future. Ich denke, sein Leben lasse ich ihm für's erste und zische blitzschnell und mühelos an ihm vorbei. In den Farn abtauchend werfe ich ihnen einen kalten Blick zu. Nicht heute, schwacher Mensch. No Future #1 Ich hatte gerade ein wenig geschlafen, als mir plötzlich der Magen schmerzte. Ich fing an, Druck in meinem Kopf zu spüren und verkrampfte. Alles tat mir weh, seit ich mein Auge verloren habe. Dieser Schmerz stammte wohl weniger von meiner Narbe; er kam aus meinem Kopf. Aber warum? Warum? Warum fühlte es sich täglich so an, als würden meine Adern jeden Moment platzen? Ich konnte mich selbst kaum kontrollieren. Mein Herz klopfte schneller als die mit Angst erfüllten Herzen meiner wimmernden Opfer. Ich versuchte dem Schmerz zu entkommen, doch so etwas ist nicht möglich. Irgendetwas in mir befahl, ich müsse es dennoch versuchen. Als ich vor Schmerz mich selbst nicht mehr spürte und die Leben anderer aus Neid vor dem Sorglossein beendete, änderte sich etwas. Es war wie Medizin. Merkwürdig, was? Schuldgefühle kannte ich nicht, so etwas half niemandem - vorallem nicht mir. Ich hatte alles vergessen, was wirklich wichtig war. Ich hatte nur ein Ziel - ich wollte weiterhin versuchen, dem Schmerz zu entkommen. Valentin der Jäger #3 Nördlich des Waldes befindet sich ein See, an dem es in dieser Jahreszeit nur so von Lachsen wimmelt. Die Chance ist sicher höher, No Future dort zu finden, als im Wald herumzuirren, schließlich muss jeder Drache mal trinken. "Mein Kompass funktioniert nicht mehr, verdammt!", fluche ich leise, doch da scheint mir schon ein Sonnenstrahl ins Gesicht, der vom klaren Wasser des Sees reflektiert wird. Ich schaue mich um und merke gleich, dass es ungewöhnlich verlassen ist. Auf den ersten Blick kein Drache weit und breit, doch dann entdecke ich eine Blutspur am felsigen Ufer des großen Sees. Ich gehe in die Hocke und schleiche die Felsen am Ufer entlang. Ich lasse das Seil, an das Stichling angebunden ist, los und gebe ihm wortlos ein Handzeichen, dass er hinter einem größerem Felsen versteckt bleiben soll. Als ich weiter schleiche, sehe ich, dass ein Nachtschatten am Boden liegt. "Ein Nachtschatten! Er ist sicher verletzt.", denke ich und nähere mich. Doch als ich näher bin, bemerke ich, dass es nicht der Nachtschatten ist, der blutet, sondern ein kleiner Haufen Schrecklicher Schrecken. Sie liegen reglos neben dem Spross von Blitzschlag und Tod persönlich - dem Nachtschatten. Erschrocken und zugleich angewidert von dem unangenehmen Anblick gehe ich langsam zwei Schritte zurück. Ich gehe auf Abstand, der Nachtschatten soll mich bloß nicht zu schnell bemerken! Man kann den Nachtschatten ausatmen hören und es scheint so, als würde er schlafen. Dabei kaut er leicht auf einem Knochen herum. Ich zücke meinen Bogen, doch was ist das? - Keine Pfeile! Wo sind die denn geblieben? So etwas darf jemandem wie mir doch nicht passieren - vor allem nicht jetzt! Ich entferne mich schneller vom Nachtschatten und gehe zurück zu Stichling. Plötzlich erhebt sich der Nachtschatten und schaut sich um. Dabei beobachte ich ihn und mir fällt auf - nur ein Auge! "N-No Future!", denke ich und erstarre bei dem Anblick vor Furcht. Seine Tatzen und seine Schnauze sind überzogen mit frischem Blut. Er ist für einen Nachtschatten unerwartet groß und ihm fehlen einige Schuppen - ein wahrhaftiges Monster. Valentin der Jäger #4 An Stichlings Sattel sind Ersatzpfeile befestigt. Ich ziehe einen heraus und spanne meinen Bogen geräuschlos. Ich muss den richtigen Moment abwarten, schließlich haben Nachtschatten erstaunlich gute Reflexe. Ich warte noch, warte, warte... Jetzt! Ich schieße meine Pfeil ab, als No Future sich gedreht hat, doch er fängt den Pfeil mit seinem Maul auf und zerbricht ihn mit den Zähnen. Sein Gesicht verzerrt sich zu einem aggressiven Ausdruck, was mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt. Stichling stellt seine Stacheln erschrocken auf, als das Biest in unsere Richtung schaut. ,,Ich kann mich nicht bewegen...", murmele ich vor Furcht erstarrt. No Future springt mit ausgefahrenen Zähnen und scharfen Klauen genau auf mich und meinen Nadder zu. Stichling verfehlt den Stachelschuss, wird von No Future gegen einen Felsen geschleudert und bewegt sich nicht mehr. No Future richtet sich vor mir auf, als plötzlich ein weiterer Nachtschatten angeschossen kommt und sich auf No Future stürzt. Es ist der Nachtschatten von neulich und er rangelt mit No Future. Ich renne zu Stichling und richte ihn auf, danach ziehe ich einen neuen Pfeil. Ich schieße auf No Future und der Pfeil streift ihn, dieser löst sich aus dem Griff von dem mir bekannten Nachtschatten und verschwindet in den Sträuchern. Shadow of Night #3 Gerade eben suchte ich den See auf, um etwas zu trinken, als ich aber aus einem Gebüsch stieg und das Ufer erreicht hatte, sah ich No Future vor einem Menschen stehen. Ich stürmte ohne zu zögern auf ihn los, drückte ihn gegen den Boden und zugleich versuchte er sich los zu reißen. Er floh in den Wald, so schnell, dass ich ihn nicht einholen konnte. Nun stehe ich außer Atem nahe bei dem Menschen. Er hat seinen Bogen gespannt, vielleicht ist No Future deshalb geflohen. Ich drehe meinen Kopf langsam zu ihm und setze mich, sodass er vielleicht erkennen könnte, dass ich ihm nichts tuen möchte. Der Mensch sinkt seinen Bogen und steckt den Pfeil zurück in die Tasche des Nadders. Er sinkt vor Erschöpfung ebenfalls zu Boden und Atmet laut ein und aus. Sein Nadder versucht einige Male aufzustehen, doch etwas scheint nicht mit seinem Bein zu stimmen. Langsam gehe ich auf beide zu und setze mich wieder, als ich nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt bin. Ich schaue wieder zu dem Menschen und lege meinen Kopf leicht schief. Er spricht zu mir, doch ich verstehe ihn nicht. Ich hatte noch keinen wirklichen Kontakt zu Menschen und kenne ihre Sprache nicht. Der Nadder fängt an, zu mir zu reden: ,,Ich danke dir, dass du meinen Reiter gerettet hast. Er fragt dich gerade, warum." ,,Ich hatte ihn nicht einmal richtig wahrgenommen, als ich No Future sah, ist es mit mir durchgegangen. Aber ich bin diesem deutlich unterlegen, dein Reiter war es, der ihn verscheuchte, richtig?" ,,Ja, so ist es." Der Mensch schaut uns irritiert an, Menschen sind nicht in der Lage, die Drachensprache zu verstehen. ,,Wer seid ihr und warum seid ihr hier?", frage ich den Nadder. ,,Ich bin Stichling und er ist Valentin. Wir sind hier, um No Future zu fangen oder ihn im Zweifelsfall zu töten." ,,Ihr wollt No Future fangen? Man muss sein Leben gleich beenden! Er hat weder Sinn, noch Verstand!" Stichling schaut ihn den Himmel: ,,Und wenn es jemanden gibt, der die Fäden zieht?" Ich schüttle ungläubich den Kopf: ,,Das kann nicht sein." Nach einer kurzen Pause komme ich wieder zu Wort: ,,Mich nennt man übrigens Shadow of Night. Wenn wir uns verbünden würden, finden wir No Future sicher schneller. Dein Reiter Valentin darf dessen Körper dann behalten, als Trophäe oder was Menschen mit soetwas auch immer anstellen." "Abgemacht.", sagt Stichling. Er schnüffelt an seinem Reiter herum und richtet sich auf. Stichling humpelt und versucht, die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken. Valentin steht auch auf und geht voran. Ich sage Stichling Bescheid, dass er No Futures Standort erschnüffeln soll, er hat den besseren Geruchssinn. Valentin der Jäger #5 Der andere Nachtschatten, der mich gerettet hat, setzt sich und ich versuche aus Angewohnheit, mit dem Drachen zu sprechen: ,,Wieso hast du mich gerettet?" Ich keuche noch immer. Der Nachtschatten scheint mich nicht zu verstehen und sieht mich verwundert an. Stichling und der Drache scheinen nun miteinander zu kommunizieren. Dabei spielt neben dem typischen Schnattern und Gurgel auch die Körpersprache eine große Rolle. Ich beobachte, wie sie durch Neigen ihrer Köpfe aufeinander reagieren und sich antworten. Wie sehr ich mich auch anstrenge, übersetzen kann ich nichts davon. Dann dreht sich Stichling zu mir und stupst mich vorsichtig an. Der Nachtschatten erhebt sich wieder und schaut Stichling erwartungsvoll an. Dieser rappelt sich ebenfalls auf, humpelt vor und sucht nach der Fährte von No Future. Ich stelle mich wieder hin und schaue verwirrt zu dem Nachtschatten, der sich uns anscheinend anschließen will, um No Future zu fangen. Ich hole mein Notizbuch aus der Seitentasche und blättere darin, um nachzusehen, ob ich diesen Nachtschatten bereits verzeichnet habe. Drachen seltener Arten notiere ich nämlich immer darin, dazu einen Spitznamen und den Aufenthalt. Dieser Nachtschatten ist noch nicht eingetragen. Normalerweise lebt diese Spezies nicht mitten im Wald, weshalb ich später die Anwohner fragen werde, ob dieses Exemplar bereits einen Namen hat. Aus diesem Grund lasse ich die Spalte ,,Spitzname" vorerst aus. Ich stecke mein Notizbuch wieder weg und schaue erneut auf. Stichling und der Nachtschatten stehen bereits neben einem dicht bewachsenen Baum, der weit von mir entfernt wächst. Schnellen Schrittes folge ich ihnen zurück in den tiefen Wald. Von einen auf den anderen Moment wird alles durch das dichte Blätterdach abgedunkelt und ein kalter Wind, der einem Gänsehaut bereitet, weht mir in den Nacken. Als ich am Nachtschatten vorbei gehe, knurrt er mich leicht an. Er will anscheinend nur No Future vertreiben, wahrscheinlich wegen der Reviertreue. Ich jogge die letzten Schritte zu Stichling, der die Fährte aufgenommen hat und seine Schnauze dicht am Boden hält. Ich laufe neben ihm her. Der Nachtschatten schaut mit einem durchgehend finsteren Gesichtsausdruck in die Schatten des dunklen Waldes, der immer dichter wird. ,,Das ist doch der perfekte Ort für einen Drachen, um sich zu verstecken...", denke ich. Plötzlich reizt ein Fauchen meine Ohren und Stichling stellt beim Aufschauen die Stacheln auf. Noch ein Fauchen. Nein, ein Echo. Und noch eins. Oder nur ein Echo? Ich schaue mich verunsichert um und drücke mich leicht gegen Stichling. Ich ziehe meinen Bogen und spanne zwei Pfeile gleichzeitig. Doch wohin soll ich ziehen? Ich lasse meinen Blick schweifen und suche ein Ziel. Wieder ein Fauchen. Plötzlich stürzt aus einem Gebüsch ein Wechselflügler. Wahrscheinlich ein Männchen, da er alleine ist und Weibchen in Gruppen leben. Ich kann meinen Schuss stoppen, um keine Pfeile zu verschwenden. Der Wechselflügler ist nicht aggressiv, sondern eher neugierig. Er kreist um uns und errinnert dabei an einen Gecko. Der Nachtschatten knurrt ihn mit geflätschen Zähnen an. Der Wechselflügler scheint dies jedoch zu ignorieren. Er klettert einen Baum hoch und gleitet an einer Schlingpflanze, die um einen Ast geschlängelt ist, zu mir herunter. Ich bewahre die Ruhe, als der Wechselflügler mir genau in die Augen starrt. Seine Pupillen fangen an, zu kreisen und ich bin vollkommen bewegungsunfähig. Ich vergesse alles um mich herum und alles, was ich sehen kann, sind die um sich selbst drehenden Pupillen. Mein Kopf schmerzt, mein Bauch drückt und meine Adern fühlen sich an, als würden sie gleich platzen. Jetzt geht alles ganz schnell. Die Pupillen hören auf, sich zu drehen, sein Maul öffnet sich und ich bin noch immer bewegungsunfähig. Stichling realisiert schneller als ich, dass es hier in Wahrheit um Leben und Tod geht und schießt einen einzelnen Stachel zwischen mich und das Maul des Wechselflüglers. Dieser erschreckt sich und verschwindet genau so schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war. Ich Gewinne die Kontrolle zurück und umarme meinen Gefährten Stichling, der mir nicht zum ersten Mal das Leben gerettet hat. Was für eine verrückt machende Begegnung mit einem Wechselflügler... No Future #2 Ich verstecke mich unter einem bewachsenen Stein, tief im dunklen Wald. Ein Mensch und ein Nachtschatten haben mich gerade eben tatsächlich verscheucht. Mein Begleiter Efeu schleicht über den Felsen, unter dem ich mich verstecke. Ich kann seine sanften Schritte hören und als ich sie nicht mehr wahrnehme, öffne ich mein Auge. Er starrt mir kopfüber genau ins Gesicht und spricht zu mir: ,,Warum hältst du dich denn versteckt, Akaya? Komm doch aus dem Dreck, du wirst noch ganz schmutzig." Ich knurre ihn leise an und zische: ,,Du bist nicht mein Vater, klar? Tu nicht so, als bräuchte ich dich. Wegen dir tut mir alles nur noch viel mehr weh. Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?" "Nicht so frech, Akaya. Hör mir genau zu. Du hörst jetzt auf, dich zu verstecken und erledigst diese Typen, verstanden? Die wollen dir noch viel mehr Schmerzen breiten. Schau mir genau in die Augen und ich helfe dir dabei.", spricht er mir zu. Ich kneife meine Augen zusammen und weigere mich strickt, mir von diesem Wechselflügler helfen zu lassen. ,,Akaya! Die wollen dich töten! Ich bin der einzige, der dich versteht und dem du vertrauen kannst! Dir wird niemand mehr weh tuen, alles klar?" Efeu hat natürlich Recht. Ich öffne mein Auge und schaue tief in die Seinen. Alles verschwimmt. Mein Jagdinstinkt erwacht urplötzlich und meine Nüstern vernehmen einen bekannten Geruch, den von meinem altem Freund Shun, der von Efeu immer Shadow of Night genannt wird. Ich stürme sehnsüchtig nach Blut los, durch die Blätter der Bäume und über abgebrochene Äste. Eine Wurzel aus Schmerz sprießt aus meinem Kopf und frisst sich durch meine Blutbahn, während ich Zähne flätschend dem Geruch folge. Endlich kann ich mit Shun da weiter machen, wo ich damals aufgehört habe! Ich kann ihm endlich zeigen, wie es sich anfühlt, von Schmerz heimgesucht zu werden! Damals in der Höhle wusste ich die ganze Zeit lang, dass er mich beobachtet hatte! Er dachte sicher, ich hätte mit mir selbst gesprochen, aber Efeu war die ganze Zeit da und hat mich auf den rechten Weg gebracht! Sein Ende ist nahe! Shadow of Night #4 thumb|362x362pxWir irren durch den dichtesten und dunkelsten Teil des Waldes. Wir bedeutet ein Mensch, ein Nadder und ich. Gemeinsam suchen wir No Future, der irgendwo hier sein muss. Ich kann ihn beinahe riechen... Nein, wirklich. Ich rieche einen Nachtschatten und jetzt scheint auch der Nadder es begriffen zu haben. Er schlägt unruhig mit den Flügeln und stellt seine Stacheln auf. No Future ist nah, sehr nah. Ich höre ein Hächeln aus der Richtung eines Gebüsches. Das Hächeln wird immer lauter und ich vernehme schnelle Schritte, die sich zu nähern scheinen. No Future muss genau auf uns zulaufen. Ich und meine Begleiter stellen sich in Angriffsposition. Geduckt und knurrend warte ich auf den Angreifer. Plötzlich schiesst ein Nachtschatten aus dem Busch und stürzt sich ohne zu zögern auf mich. Es ist No Future, der sich gerade an meinem Hals fest beißt, um meine Kehle durchzutrennen. Ich drücke mit aller Kraft gegen seine Brust. Er muss sofort loslassen, sonst sterbe ich jetzt, wo ich so weit gekommen bin. Er reißt an meinem Fleisch herum und drückt sich dabei unter mich. Der Mensch, der nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt steht, schießt nicht, denn er würde nur mich treffen und nicht No Future. Der Nadder ist ebenfalls bereit zum Schießen. Ich muss No Future auf der Stelle ruhig halten, damit die anderen schießen können. No Future hält einfach nicht still, er wird mich jeden Moment töten. Der Mensch schnallt plötzlich einen ledernen Maulkorb um No Futures Schädel. Auf der Stelle schließt sich sein Maul und er lässt mich endlich los. Er will wieder flüchten, doch dieses mal halte ich ihn fest. Der Mensch wirft ein Netz über meinen Feind und er sitzt in der Falle. Noch dreht er sich wie wild in der Falle, doch nach einiger Zeit begreift selbst er, dass er gefangen ist und es keinen Ausweg mehr für ihn gibt. Er fällt vor Erschöpfung in Ohnmacht. Zufrieden befestigt der Mensch das Netz mit No Future an dem Sattel des Nadders, sodass Stichling es hinter sich her schleift. Sie gehen los und ich folge ihnen, denn ich will wissen, was nun mit No Future geschieht. Ein Schatten scheint uns zu folgen. No Future #3 Aus, vorbei. Gefangen in einem Netz in dem ich mich kaum noch rühren kann, begreife ich meine Situation. Mein Maul ist zugeschnallt mit einem Maulkorb, ich werde von einem Nadder über den Boden gezogen und kleine Steine ritzen mir die Haut auf. Noch immer keuchend muss ich erst scharf nachdenken, um mich zu erinnern, was genau passiert ist. In meinem Mund befindet sich Nachtschattenblut und meine Klauen sind leicht abgenutzt. Richtig, eine Rangelei mit Shun, das muss es gewesen sein. Ich sehe mich um. Tatsächlich folgt mir Shun und straft mich mit Blicken, die man normalerweise nur Abschaum zuwerfen würde. Darüber sollte ich mich nicht wundern, ich bin schließlich verhasst. Niemand würde auch nur im Ansatz vernünftig mit mir reden wollen, ständig diese strafenden Blicke, die mich von innen zu zerfetzen scheinen. Andererseits bin ich derjenige, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass mich selbst Shun lieber tot sehen würde. Dabei würde ich liebend gern mal wieder ein Wort mit ihm wechseln. ,,Hey Akaya!", flüstert mir plötzlich eine sehr leise Stimme aus den Schatten zu und wie ein Blitz verkrampfe ich vor Schmerz. Der Nadder bleibt blitzartig stehen und auch der Mensch neben ihm dreht sich zu mir um. ,,Efeu, du Mistkerl.", wimmere ich leise, denn der Schmerz ist unerträglich. Efeu ist derjenige, der sich in den Schatten versteckt und er ist ganz sicher auch der Grund dafür, was aus mir geworden ist. Seelenruhig muss er mir gerade zusehen, wie ich leide. Nicht mit mir! Mit all meiner Kraft versuche ich, mir den Maulkorb vom Kopf zu ziehen. Plötzlich schiesst mir der Nadder einen einzelnen Stachel entgegen und schneidet den Maulkorb präzise auf. Sofort ziele ich mit einem Plasmastrahl in Richtung Efeu, der ihn knapp verfehlt. Efeu schreckt aus seinem Versteck auf und fliegt in die Luft. Shun fliegt ihm hinterher und packt ihn. Dann kommt Shun mit Efeu in den Fängen zurück und präsentiert ihn dem Menschen. Dieser wirft Efeu ein Netz über und verbindet ihm die Augen, schließlich verfügen Wechselflügler über hypnotische Kräfte. Mir wird ein neuer Maulkorb umgelegt. Der Mensch überlegt, wie er den Wechselflügler transportieren soll, denn ein weiterer Drache ist für den Nadder zu schwer. Shun bietet sich an, Efeu zu schleppen und vorsichtig bindet der Mensch das Netz um die Brust des Nachtschattens. Der Weg wird fortgesetzt. Fortsetzung folgt... Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Artikel des Monats